camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Harris
Jade Harris is a 17-year-old Daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Jade Alisa Harris was born on October 31 in London, England. She was born to Hecate, the goddess of magic, and Edwin Harris. Her first name is based on the stone which is said to have magical powers and her middle name means "magical victory." Jade grew up, always loving magic. When she found out about Greek mythology, she fell in love with it. She always enjoyed hearing stories about heroes and monsters. Her favorite goddess was Hecate, the goddess of magic. She felt a special connection with Hecate. She one day was at her school's library and found a dusty book on the shelf. It was an encyclopedia of spells that Hecate created herself. She also found out how to make her own "improv" spells for whenever she needed them. The spells were all Latin, but she could surprisingly read them, especially because of her dyslexia. She started studying the book and when she was in her library, she found a wand, so she was able to use her spells. She became fantastic with spells and learned how to cast spells without her wand. One day, she used a spell to take her to her mother, and it took her all the way from her home in Connecticut to Camp Half-Blood's Hecate Cabin. Jade was claimed by Hecate and she recieved a golden dagger from the Athena Cabin armory. She now loves practicing her spells. Early Life Jade didn't have many friends when she grew up. She always sat in her library, reading books. One day, she found an old and dusty book alone on a shelf. She later found out that Hecate sent it to her. Jade found a variety of spells, including how to make spells and potions. She tried many out and they worked. She mad it to Camp Half-Blood safely with protection enchantments on. She never encountered a monster on her way. She is considered to be one of Hecate's most powerful children. She usually spends all day in the library or in her cabin, brewing potions or crafting spells. She spends most of her time in the Potions Room she created under her bunk. Appearance Jade has beautiful light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has pretty pale skin and a cute smile. She is very pretty. She sometimes wears glasses because she is nearsighted. She has a few freckles on her face. She speaks in a British accent. Alliances *Gabby Mendle (BFF) *June Fogee (BFF) *Ashton Bently Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Jade has a variety of spells to use. *Jade has a wand that she can use spells with. *Jade can brew potions and cast spells. *Jade uses a dagger as her weapon. *Jade can see small bits of the future. *Jade can alter the Mist. *Jade can create Mistforms. *Jade has a magical book. *Jade has the widest variety of spells at Camp. *Jade can create new spells. *Jade's wand is extremely powerful. *Jade is extremely intelligent. *Jade has an eidetic memory. Gallery images-7.jpeg images-6.jpeg Hermione_Granger_0L003-2.jpg|Jade's wand hermione with her wand.jpg images-5.jpeg emmafacebook.jpg images-4242123.jpeg imgres-284545.jpeg imgres-2745.jpeg KT2193_2-EL.jpg|Jade's dagger cauldron.jpg|Jade's cauldron tumblr_ltxs8n3pAh1qkqci1o1_500.jpg|Jade's pocket cauldron imgres-27574545.jpeg images-467565.jpeg|Jade's potion ingredients images-5675656.jpeg|Jade's potion shelf books-antique-and-second-hand.jpg|Jade's magical book Thegirlsjune.jpg Juneandgirls.jpg 119571_114982247_ginny__hermione_et_luna_H210548_L.jpg Category:Child of Hecate Category:Seventeen Category:Camper